


The Protector

by InsomniacFox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short insight inside the mind of Madame De Pompadour<br/>as she waited for her beloved doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

How patiently she waited,  
But he never came.  
Her mind wasn't sated,  
Nothing stayed the same.

Years passed as she grew  
Her imaginary friend  
Whom no one knew,  
Had slowly been forgotten from her head.

He finally came with shock,  
As his little Reinette, now a queen.  
He checked the clocks,  
How long it has been.

She was rescued by the protector,  
Her one and only beloved doctor.

For she was Madame De Pompadour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> I wrote this a few years ago for an English Assignment, where we had to write a sonnet of sorts, being an avid Doctor Who fan, I couldn't resist not writing a doctor who themed poem. If you watch Doctor Who, comment who your favourite Doctor is... obviously mine is David Tennant's Doctor. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Yara


End file.
